You and Me
by Imagine Munchkin
Summary: I suggest you read "Cuddles Cure Everything!" By: CryingRain22 first. This a serious of One-Shots based on "Cuddles Cure Everything!" This is a spin off. This is an AU where NomiRandy is actually a human named Nicky, a teenager with anger issues. This will be a series full of first kisses, first dates, awkward dorks, and maybe even first times. Rating may change. RandyxNomiRandy


_**I suggest you read "Cuddles Cure Everything!" By: CryingRain22 first, before reading this. It will get you a better idea of what this story is about, if you have already then go ahead and start reading.**_

* * *

Nicky looked at the building that stood before him, and glared at it with an annoyed look on his face. This sucked, this had to be the twelfth school he had gone to and every time he hated the building even more than the last. Who could blame him, he wasn't a very social kid not to mention a loner, and a violent loner at that. Nicky had anger issues that made him stubborn and violent, he had gone through more therapy than Lil Wayne had done drugs and everytime he came out of that therapy clinic even more violent and even more stubborn. He looked down at his messy clothes….his favorite black pullover hoodie had a soda stain on it from this morning and his blue jeans had grass stains and cuts on it, not to mention his dirty old red All-Stars didn't make him seem anymore human than Zim. He blew some of his red dyed bangs out of his eyes and pulled on his hoodie. After a good five minutes of debating whether or not to ditch, he finally got his lazy ass up and walked in. He looked around for the main office, seeing how big of a school this was he finally managed to find it after wandering around the place like an idiot and stood in front of the front desk looking at the secretary. The woman, after a few seconds finally noticed him and smiled brightly.

"Hello, are you….here for something?"

"No, I'm just here to say hello." Nicky said sarcastically rolling his eyes, the woman laughed awkwardly clearing her throat looking around for her papers.

"Oh! You must be Nicolas the new boy right? Welcome to Norrisville High I hope you like it here, here's your schedule" She said kindly handing him the piece of paper that contained his schedule. Nicky took it and left, he hated when people called him Nicolas. That was the name of his father, an abusive drunk man who left him and his mother. He looked at the piece of paper in his hand and saw that his first class was English. He walked through the halls casually doing his best to not attract any unwanted attention, unfortunately this was not the case as he got some good amount of glances from people as he walked by. He glared at them making them quickly look away, he rolled his eyes to himself seeing how much of wimps these people were. He got to his classroom and swung the door open. Looking up at the clock he noticed was ten minutes late.

"Oh….you must be new kid, a little late huh?" The teacher said standing up and clearing his throat,

"Everyone listen up!"

He yelled, making all the students looked up from their work,

"This is Nicolas…." He said presenting him rather dully, "...he is our newest student. Before you sit down is there anything you would like us to know about you?" The teacher asked clearly not interested, Nicky looked at him with the same dull expression and then looked at him class.

"It's Nicky." Was all he said before he sat down at the back of the room. The class continued on, the teacher explaining things about the english literature and stuff. Nicky took out his notebook and began to doodle, doing his best to keep himself busy.

"Hey….Nicky…."

He heard someone whisper over to him. He looked over to his right to see a boy scooting his desk closer to his. The boy looked at him and smiled brightly. He had vibrant purple hair, blue eyes that reminded him of sapphires, and a smile that held the innocences of a five year old.

"What do you want?" He finally asked, making sure to sound as intimidating as he wanted to be. The boy not catching on extended his hand,

"My name is Randy, Randy Cunningham. This class is kinda boring huh?" Randy said a little amused, clearly trying to make small talk. Nicky shrugged and continued to doodle in his notebook hoping he would go away. Randy however just stared at him making him a bit uncomfortable.

"Your a really good drawer." Randy suddenly complemented, making Nicky looked at him with a confused look. Why was this boy still talking to him? Nicky couldn't wrap his head around this boy, he was absolutely _nuts_ if he was still talking to him. Most people would give up or catch on that he wanted to be alone, not like many people talked to him anyway. He just wanted to get out of this class, and up away from all these people.

"Hey look we have the same classes!" Randy said pointing at his schedule, which he had left out on his desk. Nicky let out a sigh, rubbing his eyes knowing he wasn't going to shake this kid off.

 _Great._

* * *

Randy had the tendency of always sitting next to him in class no matter what, he also seemed to like to talk a lot. Nicky would just be sitting in class while Randy rambled on and on about his favorite things. He noticed he had a lot in common with Randy, and just the thought and let alone the feeling of someone taking interest in him was kind of nice. While Nicky didn't exactly hate it he didn't love it either.

Lunch time rolled in and Nicky decided to ditch the lunch room to go sit outside, he doubted Randy would be waiting for him in the lunchroom, he didn't really knew if they were friends or just accomplices. He was starving, but he had eaten cafeteria food before. No thanks. Nicky was yet again bored, and decided to kill some time. He took out his phone and began to play tetris, for a good five minutes before he heard someone yelling his name in the distance.

"Nicky!"

He looked up to see Randy running towards him with his lunch box, he looked back at his game and noticed he . Randy stopped and panted trying to catch his breath while he spoke,

"I….didn't see you in the lunchroom….so I figured you were here…." Randy smiled, "...looks like I was right." Nicky didn't look up and gave a simple, "Mhm." and continued to play his game. Randy sat next to him and began to eat his packed lunch, both boys sat there in silence the only sounds coming out of Nicky's phone.

"Want some?" Randy suddenly asked extending half of his sandwich to him, "I'm fine." Nicky said but immediately after he said that his stomach growled loudly. Nicky blushed making Randy let out a small laugh. "Well, your stomach says otherwise." Nicky frowned and took the sandwich from his hands and ate it quickly, Randy giggled as he watched Nicky devour the sandwich furiously.

"Not much of a talker are you?" Randy said lifting his brow. Nicky shook his head, inhaling deeply. The continued to stay silent both until the bell rang. Randy packed up his things and gave Nicky a small smile.

"Coming?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Nicky had to admit, he really liked this school. It was far more alive than his past schools, the kids weren't as bratty. Well, except for this one kid named Bash but he was in another grade. If he was honest with himself, he wouldn't mind staying here. Atleast he had someone to talk too. Nicky exited the school, the mid-summer breeze blowing off his hoodie. He climbed down the school steps to see Randy already waiting for him.

"Hey Nicky!" He waved, "Mind if I walk with you?"

"Sure," He shrugged and began to walk away, Randy following shortly behind.

"So….I never got to ask you where you're from," Randy said, trying to spark up a conversation.

"I come from the northeast." Nicky huffed, looking away.

"Yeah I can tell by your accent but where in the northeast. What city?" Randy said looking rather curious.

"Does it matter?" Nicky asked looking at him.

"Duh,"

Nicky sighed, taking in deep breaths trying hard to resist the urge to snap at Randy. He was the only person who was taking the time to be nice to him, and he should cut him some slack. He wasn't technically doing something bad, but he didn't like talking about where he came from.

"I….I come from….Johnsonville." Nicky said looking away yet again. "That's all you need to know." He said in a rather warning tone, not wanting to press the matter any further.

"Yeah but can I atleast ask you why you moved here?" Randy knew he was walking in some dangerous grounds, but sometimes to make new friends you have to push them a little.

"I dropped out of all the elementary schools there so my mom, decided to get away from there and move over here to Norrisville." Nicky said quickly clearly annoid.

"Why did you drop out?" Nicky took in a sharp breath trying to keep his anger at bay.

"Because I'm stupid, and the people there don't know what self defense is okay? So stop asking questions." Nicky huffed pulling down his hoodie even more. Randy was seeing how stressed Nicky was getting from their little conversation and then he realized….

"Nicky….are you mad? Is that why you drop out a lot? Because sometimes you can't control it…." Randy was immediately pinned up against a wall as soon as he said that, Nicky holding his shirt and his fist just inches away from his face. "What's it to you?" Nicky asked his blood red eyes shooting daggers into Randy's blue ones. He expected Randy to cower in front of him and ask for forgiveness, but Randy didn't move nor did he blink he just stared right back at Nicky. Nicky growled trying to intimidate Randy but he did nothing….Randy instead extended his hand and pulled down Nicky's hoodie and patted his head. Nicky froze unable to process what was happening.

"You go through a lot don't you….but your not so bad…." Randy said smiling, "It was never my intention to stress you out, I just wanted to be friends that's all." Nicky blushed a light pink as his grip loosen as he put Randy down.

"I uh….I'm sorry I kinda lost my cool their…." Nicky said but he regretted looking at Randy because as soon as he did he couldn't look away, Randy's eyes just pulled him. Randy waved it off and said it was no problem. "You wanna exchange numbers?" Randy had asked and Nicky still unable to think nodded. He ended up giving Randy his number and getting Randy's too.

"I'll text you later, I have to go now it's getting late."

Nicky was just staring at him, trying to form words in his mouth but he nothing came out, Nicky stuffed his hands in his pockets and shifted from side to side.

"Y-yeah….sure." Damn it his voice cracked.

"Alright then, see ya later. Bye!"

Nicky couldn't help but stare at Randy's disappearing figure with a light red dusting his cheeks…

 _Who is was that guy?_

* * *

First chapter! Wubba lubba dub dub! Anywho thank you so much for reading this, these are just going to be little scenarios NOT ACTUAL FOLLOW UP CHAPTERS (But I can make exceptions) they will not be in order (maybe) and credit to CryingRain22 and CreeepyFangirl for working on the original story called "Cuddles Cure Everything!" I suggest you read that first to understand this a little more. CryingRain wrote the story which was edited by CreeepyFangirl, CryingRain22 came up with the AU where NomiRandy is actually a real person and is instead named Nicky. I asked permission to do this, and this is just a spin off. If you guys have any ideas for this just leave a comment ~Sam


End file.
